


Tarde de chicas

by FelicityMoonBlake



Series: Destino [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity/Thea Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMoonBlake/pseuds/FelicityMoonBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este Fic ocurriría antes de Segundas Oportunidades.<br/>Thea vuelve de su propio "purgatorio" pero en vez de encontrar a su hermano, se encuentra con Felicity, la cual está dispuesta a hacerle ver que tiene una segunda oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde de chicas

**Author's Note:**

> Yo soy de esa parte de los seguidores a los cuales les gustaría ver a Felicity con algún amigo más que Oliver y Diggle, y que piensa que Thea y ella pueden llegar a hacer muy buenas migas porque son bastante parecidas, o al menos desde mi humilde punto de vista (tengo ahí el trío Felicity-Thea-Tommy).
> 
> Espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber si es así.
> 
> Un saludo y recordar que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen.

Era sábado por la mañana y Felicity tenía la guarida solo para ella. Oliver se había marchado a Central City para ayudar a Barry en su recién descubierta faceta de héroe; confiaba que Roy y Diggle mantuvieran la ciudad a salvo, sobre todo ahora que habían derrotado al último gran villano que había tratado de desolar la ciudad de Starling y que ahora descansaba junto Slade en la celda de máxima seguridad que A.R.G.U.S. tenía en Lian Yu. Por suerte la cosas estaba bastante tranquila, por lo que John había decido tomarse la mañana libre para pasar tiempo con la familia, no solo con Lyla y Andy, la hija de ambos, sino también con su sobrino y su cuñada. Roy estaba en su nuevo trabajo como camarero en un café, no le apasionaba pero al menos le ayudaba a pagar las facturas sin tener que volver a la vida que había llevado antes de conocer a los hermanos Queen. Thea había sido su gran apoyo en el proceso, por lo que el joven ahora se lamentaba de no haber estado junto a ella en los momentos difíciles. Todos había pensado que la muchacha había logrado salir de la ciudad cuando Slade y sus hombres atacaron la ciudad, se equivocaban; Malcon Merlyn se había acercado a ella y valiéndose de su sentimiento de soledad consiguió convencerla para que marchara con él. Durante meses la había entrenado tanto física como mentalmente para ir en contra de Arrow; Oliver había sido incapaz de defenderse las veces que se había encontrado con su hermana, para él seguía siendo la pequeña Speedy, la que siempre iba detrás de él y de Tommy , sus hermanos; fueron esos recuerdos los que finalmente trajeron de vuelta a Thea Queen, que no Merlyn, salvando la vida de su hermano y ayudándolo a salvar la ciudad. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a saber nada de ella, aunque Felicity trabajaba a diario para localizarla.

Sin embargo sabiendo que estaría sola en la guarida había decidido que sería un buen momento para poner a punto los sistemas, no quería que lo ocurrido con Tockman, el Rey Reloj, se volviera a repetir. Por eso había sido muy meticulosa, más de lo que normalmente era, cuando instaló todos los sistemas en la nueva guarida y de cuando en cuando los actualizaba para impedir que nadie pudiera hackearlos. No iba a permitir que nadie corrompiera a sus pequeños.

Allí estaba ella, "la reina de la guarida", sentada frente a sus queridos ordenadores con su mp3 conectado a los altavoces, vistiendo unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta que había comprado en un mercadillo y que nunca se pondría delante de ninguno de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Oliver. Estaba bastante segura que él conocía los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, si encima la viera vestir una camiseta con el perfil de Arrow dibujado... era mejor dejarla para la intimidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, y la canción Unconditionally de Katy Perry sonaba tan alto que no se enteró de que alguien más entraba en la guarida hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Disculpa —Felicity dio un salto en su silla al escuchar la voz femenina venida de la nada; al volverse descubrió que se trataba de Thea la cual no paraba de mirar a lo largo de la guarida— estaba buscando a Oliver.

—No está, algo que obviamente te habrás dado cuenta porque tienes ojos en la cara... —balbuceó la informática después de volver su silla por completo para mirarla.

—¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho en venir? me gustaría hablar con él —aunque Thea trataba de mantenerse firme Felicity pudo reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa ante el reencuentro con su hermano.

—Está en Central City resolviendo... unas cosas —la respondió más o menos con la verdad, el secreto de Barry no era algo que le tocara revelar.

—Oh, muy bien —el rostro de la joven se inundó de desilusión.

—Puedes hablar conmigo —se ofreció Felicity al ver que la joven se daba la vuelta para marcharse—. Sé que no soy tu hermano, obviamente, pero yo también se escuchar —se puso en pie y se acercó lentamente.

—No creo que hablar contigo sea la solución; pero gracias de todas formas —la rechazó educadamente antes de volver emprender rumbo a la salida.

No es que tuviera nada contra la asistente de su hermano, su amiga, así es como la presentó cuando encontraron a Walter; pero no la conocía. Apenas habían coincidido en un par de ocasiones en alguna fiesta que su madre había celebrado en la mansión; algo que no era suficiente razón como para revelarle su alma.

—¿Es por qué piensas que no sé por lo que estás pasando? —preguntó Felicity realmente preocupada. Llevaban semanas buscándola sin obtener ningún resultado, ahora que la tenía en frente no pensaba dejarla marchar sin saber, primero como estaba y segundo como podían encontrarla de nuevo; era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Oliver—, porque créeme lo sé.

—Seguro que sí —Thea soltó una risa falsa, nacida de la incredulidad de que la amiga de su hermano pudiera llegar a comprender una cuarta parte de lo que ella había vivido el último año, o mejor aun la última década de su vida.

—Lo creas o no sí que te entiendo Thea. Yo también me he criado con una madre... —la informática tuvo que pensar que adjetivo utilizar no para su madre, sino por Moira que aunque no le había caído bien, la mujer estaba muerta y la joven que estaba en frente era su hija— complicada; y con un padre ausente.

—No creo que tus padres se puedan comparar a los míos —se movió algo incomoda por sonar tan antipática con una mujer que estaba tratando de ayudarla aunque no tenía por qué.

—Es cierto, mis padres no eran como los tuyos, no tenían dinero, ni fama...Además a ti te querían; no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de los míos. Mi madre lleva años culpándome de que mi padre nos abandonara, un padre que ha resultado ser la persona que más daño ha hecho a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en este momento. Mandó matar al hermano de Digg y es responsable de algunas de las cicatrices de Oliver.

La expresión de Thea cambió de recelo a comprensión, sentía haberla juzgado tan a la ligera. Ella más que nadie debería de saber que las apariencias engañan y que debajo de una sonrisa podía haber encerrado mucho dolor.

—Pero tú no les has hecho daño directamente —respondió la joven haciendo referencia a como había atacado a Roy y a su hermano siguiendo las directrices de su padre biológico.

—Thea ellos no te culpan; estabas dolida por las mentiras de Oliver y Roy, tu madre acababa de fallecer, estabas sola y necesitada de cariño —Sabía que se la estaba ganando, podía verlo en sus ojos, se aproximó aun más y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas —. Si yo hubiera sido tú antes de conocer a tu hermano, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Soy mala persona llevo la sangre Malcom Merlyn —se lamentó recordando todo el mal que había hecho.

—No —le recriminó— ninguna somos culpables de los pecados de nuestros padres, además ¿qué pasa con Tommy? él no se parecía a su padre, era buena persona —o al menos eso le había parecido a ella las pocas veces que había hablado con él; además por qué si no Oliver había insistido tanto en honrar su memoria. No, de vez en cuando las manzanas caen lejos del árbol y Thea tenía que comprenderlo.

—Pero sí de nuestros actos y yo no he actuado bien.

En eso llevaba razón, sus actos no podían ser olvidados tan a la ligera pero siempre había otras opciones.

—Tampoco tu hermano y mírale ahora. Puedes redimirte Thea y utilizar esas habilidades para hacer el bien...

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me convierta en una heroína? —preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, la asistente de su hermano no podía estar sugiriendo que se uniera a Arrow y a su equipo para salvar la ciudad.

—Si Laurel ha podido ¿por qué tu no? —Felicity no había estado de acuerdo de que la abogada se uniera al equipo, no por la historia que Oliver y ella arrastraban desde hace tiempo o mejor dicho no solo por eso; si no que no entendía como Laurel con solo unos pocos conocimientos de defensa personal iba a actuar como una heroína. Sin embargo Thea había demostrado y con creces ser una excelente lanzadora de flechas, también había sido capaz de darle una buena patada en el culo a Roy y a su hermano, aunque este último no se hubiera esforzado al cien por cien en sus peleas. Su mirada se posó de repente sobre las maletas que estaban al pie de las escaleras y que claramente pertenecían a la muchacha—. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no acabo aquí, vamos a mi casa y pasamos una tarde de chicas?

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? No nos conocemos, de hecho diría que es la primera vez que hablamos en serio —le pidió sin quererse hacer falsas ilusiones, necesitaba algo de normalidad.

—Te mentiría si no te dijera que lo hago por Oliver, eres su hermana y ha estado muy preocupado por ti —reconoció, la joven ya había tenido demasiadas mentiras en su vida; si quería ganarse su amistad lo mejor era empezar con la verdad—. Pero también sé que eres buena persona, que solo necesitas a alguien que esté ahí; aunque seguramente preferirías que fuera Oliver o Roy, resulta que solo estoy yo, una informática bocazas, sin muchos amigos pero con toneladas de helado de chocolate en el congelador de su casa...

Thea sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado a la guarida.

—Gracias.

 

Felicity interpretó la gratitud como una afirmación. Apagó la música y los ordenadores, ya buscaría otro hueco para actualizar todos los sistemas, puede que incluso les enseñara algo a sus compañeros para que la ayudaran... No que va, mejor sería que lo hiciera ella. Se aseguró de dejar todo en orden como le gustaba, aunque en su casa era bastante desordenada en el trabajo le gustaba tenerlo todo en su sitio.

Thea cogió su maleta en cuanto vio que la amiga de su hermano se cargaba el bolso al hombro. El hacer las paces con su hermano había tenido una doble intención, la primera y más fundamental arreglar la relación, después de todo era la única familia que tenía y que realmente anhelaba mantener a su lado; pero también necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. A pesar de haber abandonado a su padre en favor de su hermano, había necesitado algo de tiempo para reordenar sus pensamientos con todo se había quedado sin dinero y sin un lugar donde ir; puede que ahora supiera cómo luchar y defenderse pero no había aprendido a sobrevivir en las calles...

Con Oliver fuera de la ciudad, quedaba descartado pasar la noche en la mansión, él era ahora el nuevo dueño y no le parecía bien presentarse allí por mucho que Raisa la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Tenía la opción de ir a casa de Roy, sin embargo aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a él; las cosas paso por paso. Aprovecharía la invitación de Felicity, sin tratar de parecer una gorrona y ya pensaría como solucionar la situación.

Acompañó a la informática y no le sorprendió encontrar que su coche era un mini Cooper, un coche pequeño, poco presuntuoso pero eso no impedía que te volvieras a mirarlo, al igual que ella. El camino desde la guarida hasta su casa lo hicieron en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido que provenía de la radio. No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a la casa de Felicity la cual resultó no ser como Thea había imaginado, un apartamento cercano al edificio de QC; no, la amiga de su hermano vivía en un adosado dentro de uno de los barrios residenciales más tranquilos de Starling City. Lo más seguro era que allí vivieran familias o parejas de recién casados, no mujeres jóvenes y solteras como ella.

—Perdona el desorden, no acostumbro a tener visita —se disculpó Felicity recogiendo el caos que asolaba en su salón.

Obviando el montón de zapatos cerca de la puerta, los libros y dvds desperdigados por la mesa de café y una manta engurruñada sobre el sofá; se podría decir que la habitación era bonita y acogedora, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color vainilla muy suave que aportaba una luminosidad increíble y le permitía poder usar tonos más oscuros en los muebles sin parecer algo añejo y aburrido; el sofá morado berenjena contrastaba con los coloridos cojines , lisos y con estampados. Toda una mezcla equilibrada de sobriedad y diversión.

—¿Ni siquiera Oliver? —le preguntó Thea sorprendida que esa dicharachera mujer no recibiera visitas; esa casa invitaba a entrar.

—¿Por qué iba a venir Oliver a mi casa? —la informática se sonrojó ante la mención de su compañero, aunque no quisiera su mente viajaba al día que Oliver le dijo que la amaba en la mansión —. Puedes sentarte, el sillón no es de adorno aunque a veces lo parezca.

—Bueno sois amigos y los amigos se visitan —. La joven siguió su consejo, se sentó en el sillón dejando su maleta cerca, allí dentro tenía todas sus pertenencias.

—Nuestra relación es...

—Complicada —terminó Thea por ella—. Desde que volvió de esa isla todo ha sido complicado con Oliver.

Felicity la miró comprensiva aun con sus cosas entre las manos. Si a ella le molestaba ciertas reacciones de su compañero, no quería imaginar lo que sería compararlo con el Ollie despreocupado y alegre que un día fue.

—Hablar de esa isla le resulta muy difícil. Allí hizo cosas...dejémoslo en que lleva tres años y no creé que se merezca ser feliz— ella sabía que no era su deber contar lo que había ocurrido durante sus años en Lian Yu, pero quizás podía hacerle entrar en razón—. Supongo que tú tampoco serás la misma Thea de antes.

No esperó a que la joven la contestara, recogió las cosas en un arcón cerca de la puerta que daba a su adorada cocina y después entró. No es que le encantara estar allí, porque sinceramente no se le daba del todo bien cocinar y apenas tenía tiempo para hacer algo más que un filete o un sándwich; su vida como ayudante del héroe de Starling City era demasiado sacrificada. No la cocina era su lugar favorito porque allí es donde guardaba sus grandes caprichos, el helado y las gominolas.

Sacó el helado de chocolate del congelador y cogió un par de cucharas y dos cuencos. Normalmente lo comía directamente del recipiente pero estaba segura que a Thea no le haría mucha gracia probar sus babas.

—¿Cómo entraste a formar parte de la vida secreta de mi hermano? —le preguntó la joven que estaba esperando a que volviera al salón.

Felicity tomó aire dándose tiempo a pensar la respuesta más adecuada a la pregunta, decir que Moira le había disparado estaba completamente descartado.

—Estaba herido y acudió a mí para que le llevara con Digg, porque obviamente no podía ir a un hospital vistiendo de Arrow—fue su respuesta final.

Se sentó a su lado en el sillón y se dispuso a repartir el helado en los boles.

—¿Así sin más? Quiero decir no os conocíais y de buenas a primeras se presenta...

—Si nos conocíamos —le interrumpió la informática— . Tuvo un problema con un ordenador y supongo que Walter le habló de mi, la verdad que nunca hemos hablado de ello... —y la verdad es que tampoco sentía la necesidad de saber cómo había acabado en su despacho, se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho y de formar parte de algo importante —. El caso es que habíamos hablado unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de que me diera el susto de mi vida.

—¿Confías en el verdad? —Thea aceptó el cuenco con el helado que la informática le ofrecía.

—Sí —no lo dudó— ha aprendido de sus errores y lo utiliza para hacer el bien. Y confio en que tú también podrás si te has esa oportunidad.

Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron, era la segunda vez que le decía que ella podía ser algo más que la villana en la que se había convertido. Ella quería esa segunda oportunidad más que nada en el mundo, ojala su hermano estuviera dispuesto a dársela.

Al ver a Thea, Felicity comprendió que era el momento de dejar el tema a un lado y pasar a algo más mundano, sin implicaciones emocionales de por medio.

—Y bien ¿qué película vamos a ver?

 

Entre ambas acabaron decidiendo ver Dirty Dancing, resultó que a ambas le volvía locas Patrick Swayze y ambas habían soñado con hacer la escena del baile... Bromearon con que seguramente Diggle sería capaz de levantarlas al vuelo. Por primera vez en un año, Thea volvió a reír con sinceridad , Felicity había resultado ser todo un descubrimiento. Casi estaba segura de que ésta sentía algo más que admiración por su hermano, el color sonrojado de sus mejillas cuando le dijo que le gustaba su camiseta fue una clara muestra de ello. La informática le había hecho prometer que no le hablaría a nadie de ella, era su pequeño secreto.

Para las dos resultó ser una tarde poco común pero no por ello menos agradable. Thea se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo Felicity logró convencerla para quedarse a dormir, tenía una habitación de sobra que nunca utilizaba. La joven se prometió a si misma que algún día le compensaría por la ayuda que le había dado sin necesidad de hacerlo. Por el momento solo podía darle su sincera amistad.


End file.
